Worthless
by Fatal Overdose
Summary: Rated for attempted suicide and very infrequent swearing. I'm not going to torture you with a summary.


**Sorry, I wrote this at four AM, when I wasn't entirely awake, and there's probably a lot of mistakes. I tried to fix most of them, promise!**

Jack Spicer was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them.

He knew how useless he was, how could he not when he was faced with insults daily? His parents, the Xiaolin Monks, Wuya, even his idol, Chase Young, all voiced their hatred for the boy constantly.

Jack didn't blame them. After all, it wasn't their fault he was such a freak.

It wasn't their fault he deserved to die.

Lately he hadn't left his evil lair. He probably hadn't gone outside or even spoken to another human in nearly a month, and had anyone bothered to visit him? Maybe just check to see if he was still breathing? Of course not, and it was unlikely anybody would for some time, and by then, he would be long gone.

Midnight found him still in the dark room, useless projects and delusions of anyone caring long since abandoned, staring at the tiny purple vial in front of him. Now that the moment came, he wasn't quite sure whether to actually go through with it.

On the one hand, this was _it_. The only life he had. Jack Spicer would be gone, kaput, dead. On the other hand, everyone in his life would be better off. His parents wouldn't be constantly embarrassed by their freak of a son, Wuya didn't need him now that she had a physical form, and Chase-

Chase would no longer have some irritating albnio kid following him like a stupid puppy. Jack couldn't really help himself. Chase just made him feel so _happy_ every time he saw him, that he couldn't help acting like a ridiculous groupie.

The other hand won out, 3:1. With shaky hands, the goth lifted the poison, a diluted tetrodotoxin which he had received from a somewhat... shady source... to his mouth.

Jack hadn't researched this poison beforehand, in truth, he hadn't wanted to know what would happen. To chicken to find out how he would spend his last seconds. No wonder he was an embarrassment to evil everywhere.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he drank the contents and lay down on the floor to die.

It acted fast. The numbness of the neurotoxin spread, starting on his tongue and slowly moving into the tips of his fingers and toes. Jack realized he couldn't move anymore. He lay there for what felt like an eternity.

Something was wrong.

Why wasn't he dying? It may not have been a fast acting poison, but surely that was enough time, unless...

Oh God. Please no! He hadn't drunk enough, the vial hadn't been enough! And now he was stuck there, completely paralyzed. He'd die of thirst in a few days! That wasn't how he wanted to go, unable to move and conscious the entire time!

There was no need to panic. Maybe it would wear off soon, maybe he could just hang himself or slash his wrists like a normal person. If all else failed, there were plenty of tall buildings, and then he wouldn't be such a disappointment, and Chase wouldn't be bothered anymore, and they could all continue with their lives.

The door opened, and a voice cut through the silence of the room.

"Spicer. It is time for you to stop moping. There is work to be done."

Chase Young! He'd come looking for him! Happy he hadn't been abandoned, Jack made an attempt to open his eyes and call out to the other evildoer. Oh. He had forgotten about the paralysis.

"Spicer?"

Nothing.

"Jack. I know you're in there."

Damn. Veiw of his body must've been blocked by one of his inventions.

Jack heard the click of the lightswitch and Chase's footsteps as he entered. The evil dragon warrior finally saw him.

"This is no place to be sleeping."

Jack must be hearing things. Not only was Chase here, but he was speaking in a manner that was almost... caring. Were hallucinations a side affect of the poison?

Jack couldn't see anything, or feel anything for that matter, so he was unaware of what happened next.

Chase lifted the youth in his arms, careful not to disturb him, then he smelled it.

Poison.

"Jack, you idiot! What did you _do!?"_ His voice was laced with the undercurrents of worry and fear. Hastily, he checked the boy's wrist for a pulse. Good, still alive. But he wouldn't be for long if he didn't get some kind of help.

Relieved that at least he wouldn't die alone, he drifted off to sleep, feeling safe in the other's arms.

...

He woke up much later, when someone, specifically Chase, slapped his face.

Jack shot up in his hospital bed. "_Ow!_ what was that-!" He looked at his pale hands in wonder. "I can move..."

"Poison, Jack? What the hell were you _thinking!?_ Don't you _ever_ pull a stupid stunt like that again."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "And why the hell would you care, mister high and mighty dra- _mph!"_

His words were cut off as the other pulled him into a deep kiss. They broke apart a moment later, panting. Chase was amused to see Jack's face had turned a bright red color.

"I thought you hated me." He whispered, looking at his hands again. "All you ever do is tell me how worthless I am, or ignore me completely, and I just thought maybe if I was gone you and everyone else would be better off and-" he stopped babbling, trying to hold back tears that threatened to fall.

Chase this time enveloped the boy in a hug. "I almost _lost_ you."

It didn't matter what anyone else thought at that point. As long as one person cared, Jack Spicer was happy.


End file.
